Without Communications in Terorrism Agent
by emon el
Summary: Ff ini milik author krystalaster27. Saya mendpt mandat(?) untuk mengupdate chap 1-nya. Selamat membaca, terima kasih dan smga berkenan. Summary : Si bungsu Kim harus berakhir tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun nya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala Kim Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, siapa pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kim Pi gyu? #DonghaeMilikBersama/FF KOLABORASI TOTAL 8AUTHOR


**Tittle : Without Communications in Terrorism Agent**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Donghae - kepala polisi Korea Selatan**

 **Kim Kyuhyun - ketua divisi technology and communication**

 **Kim Heechul - Misterious man**

 **Kim Kibum - pimpinan markas besar**

 **Other Caracter :**

 **Lee Cheonsa (Donghae's sister)**

 **Kim Pi Gyu (Kyuhyun's sister)**

 **Park Mon Ji (Park Jungsoon's sister)**

 **Shin Ahreum & Shin Ra In (Special Twins)**

 **Qin Xing Qi (Kibum's wife)**

 **Park Seung Young (Misterious person)**

 **Kim Su In (Misterious person)**

 **Summary : Si bungsu Kim harus berakhir tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun nya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala Kim Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, siapa pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kim Pi gyu? #DonghaeMilikBersama / FF KOLABORASI TOTAL 8 AUTHOR**

 **Genre : Crime, Relationship, Misteri, and Action**

 **"TIDAK ADA ADEGAN ROMANCE! SEKEDAR SKINSHIP ANTAR SAUDARA! PERCAKAPAN UMUM YANG BIASA TERJADI ANTAR MANUSIA BEDA GENDER."**

 **FF KOLABORASI DENGAN 7 AUTHOR.**

 **Emon el**

 **Ckhevl9806 : Ara dan Aira (special character)**

 **Sur0203**

 **Lizz Danesta**

 **Pigu**

 **And**

 **Ika Zordick (special character)**

Kolaborasi terfokus baik dalam proses editing, penambahan narasi, inspirasi karakter OC, dan pembuatan scene... But, Krystalaster27 masih mendominasi 60% bagian ff ini. ^_^ Because, saya adalah sutradaranya sekaligus produsernya. Kkkkkk #NgikikCantik

Sesuai pengumuman... Jdi, author Emon el yg update first chapter...

El... Makasih udah nampung first chapternya... #PelukEmon

Readersdeul... Ini twoShoot ya. Ending? Jgan d tanya dulu. Baca dulu aj...

#HopeYouLikeIt

 **"JANGAN ADA MALING DIANTARA KITA! INI PROYEK LANGKA! NGERJAINNYA SUSAH, PUSING, TAPI SERU. JADI KLAU AD MALING, HARUS SIAP NGELAWAN 8 AUTHOR."**

Hohoho... Ekhem. Maaf, lagi labil. Kkkkkk Tpi itu seriusan loh. ^_^

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat membaca bersama saya, Emon el. Karena sejujurnya saya juga baru menerima file ini tadi malam...(Suer kkkkk)**_

Opening...

 **Krystalaster27**

Ketenangan... Apa yang dimaksud dengan ketenangan? Apakah saat kita merasakan bahagia, tanpa beban, tanpa pekerjaan, atau tanpa masalah? Hanya hati kita yang tau.

Ketenangan itu seperti sebuah bom. Setelah ketenangan, pastilah ada goncangan gempa yang menakjubkan.

Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan misteri? Apakah sesuatu yang abstrak, yang aneh, yang tidak diketahui, atau yang ditutupi?

Perselisihan antar saudara? Kalian percaya itu? Sejatinya, saudara tidak akan mengalami perselisihan. Namun lebih ke arah marah dan muak karena saudara yang lain tidak sejalan, sepikiran, atau menyimpan kebohongan.

Tidak percaya? Ayo buktikan bersama!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27 with Emon el**

Ketika matahari sepenggalah, tetesan embun tak lagi ada, serta kicau burung lenyap tertelan kebisingan deru kuda besi. Namja dengan kaos serta celana training itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki apartemennya. Bibirnya mengerucut, bersiul menyenandungkan nada abstrak yang disukainya.

"Pi Gyu-ya!" Teriakan membahana memenuhi apartemen. Namja itu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan sosok yang dipanggilnya.

Tidak ada. "Eodiga?" Teriak namja itu sekali lagi. Alisnya nyaris bertaut, merasa heran karena keadaan yang tidak biasanya.

"Oppa, What are you doing?" Sebuah sahutan dari arah belakang membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Omo! Jantungku!" Tangan namja itu refleks memegang dadanya, merasakan degupan dengan ritme cepat karena terkejut. "Cheonsa-ya, aku sedang mencari Pi Gyu." Ucap namja itu pada gadis bermata coklat karamel dengan rambut bergelombang yang terurai hingga pinggang.

"Sepi sekali... Apakah Pi Gyu tidur." Cheonsa -gadis itu- merasa heran.

Cheonsa bukan penghuni apartemen itu, namun dia biasa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu karena sudah tau passwordnya. Gadis keturunan Prancis - Korea itu adalah teman satu divisi 'Pi Gyu'.

"Ini sudah pukul 10 siang. Pi Gyu biasanya sudah bangun pukul 7." Heran namja itu. Dia hafal dengan kebiasaan adiknya yang selalu bangun sebelum jam 7 pagi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Berdecak, Cheonsa berjalan cepat menuju kamar 'Pi Gyu' di lantai 2. Sementara namja pemilik apartemen berjalan mengekor di belakang Cheonsa.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tangan Cheonsa yang terkepal memberi beberapa kali ketukan keras pada pintu, berharap si penghuni kamar mendengar.

"Gyu! Gyu-ya! Ireona! Ini aku, Cheonsa Lee. Kita harus berangkat segera ke markas." Cheonsa berteriak sembari mengintip melalui lubang kunci.

"Aku baru tau jika ada pekerjaan di akhir pekan." Namja itu bersedekap, berdiri menyandar di samping pintu sambil melirik Cheonsa yang menunduk di sebelah kanannya.

Menegakkan punggung, Cheonsa menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menatap malas wajah namja yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari rekannya. "Ada misi baru, kami harus meretas aksi penyelundupan senjata ilegal serta pembebasan tawanan. Kyuhyun oppa tidak mendapat kiriman arsip dari Kibum sajangnim?" Setahunya misi kali ini melibatkan lebih dari 3 divisi, aneh sekali mendengar ucapan namja bernama lengkap 'Kim Kyuhyun' yang terkesan tidak tau.

"Aniya. Kibum tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Menautkan alis, Cheonsa melipat lengan panjang kemejanya sampai atas siku. "Aneh, padahal oppa adalah ketua divisi technology and comunication. Seharusnya oppa tau semuanya."

"Kita berada di divisi yang berbeda Cheonsa-ya. Kau serta Pi Gyu berada di divisi anti terorisme. Bukan berarti jika aku berada di divisi tersebut, aku mengetahui segalanya." Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Mungkin saja Cheonsa lupa mereka beda divisi dan peraturan jika ada batas antar divisi untuk saling ikut campur.

Cheonsa mengambil 2 langkah lebar ke belakang, netranya terfokus pada satu titik yaitu bagian pintu yang dekat dengan ganggang pintu.

"Mundur!" Seru Cheonsa.

"Mwoya?" Bingung Kyuhyun ketika Cheonsa tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mundur.

"Aish, mundur!" Ulang Cheonsa gemas karena Kyuhyun masih bergeming ditempatnya.

Meski bingung Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih mundur menuruti apa kata yeoja teman dari rekan satu tim adiknya ini. "Hei, apa yang kau -" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah dibuat menganga dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Cheonsa. Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang yang memiliki postur tubuh ramping, menerjang pintu-

BRAKK!- hingga terjeblak dalam sekali dobrakan keras.

Kriettt...

Senyuman lebar di bibir Cheonsa terlihat sangat puas mendapati pintu terbuka karena hasil usahanya. "Beres." Mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali seolah menghilangkan debu yang mengotori telapak tangannya.

"Aigoo, kau mendobrak pintu." Ucapnya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar seolah rahangnya terlepas. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun bahkan mengira jika Cheonsa hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak bertenaga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cheonsa masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menghela nafas mendapati tubuh temannya masih berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh.

"Pi Gyu, ternyata kau tidur. Ayo bangun!" Tangan Cheonsa terulur, menguncang tubuh Pi Gyu.

Tidak ada respon. Heran, Cheonsa akhirnya menambah intensitas guncangannya menjadi sedikit lebih brutal. "Hei, ireona!"

Kyuhyun masih berada di luar kamar, mengamati Cheonsa yang sibuk menguncang tubuh adiknya.

"Yakkk!" Pekik Cheonsa kesal. Cheonsa menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap selimut dengan gundukan yang sudah pasti dibawahnya adalah 'Kim Pi Gyu'.

"Tendang saja jika dia masih tak mau bangun" Kyuhyun menyarankan.

"Pemalas!" Serunya masih terus mengawasi. Sebenarnya ia penasaran juga kenapa Pi Gyu sama sekali tak terusik dengan aksi brutal temannya itu. Bukankah seseorang yang pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan dunia kriminal harusnya memiliki kepekaan yang cukup tinggi. Atau sifat pemalas anak itu memang sedang kambuh. Cheonsa mengabaikan saran dari Kyuhyun dan memilih cara yang lebih manusiawi untuk membangunkan rekannya tersebut.

"Pi Gyu-ya! Kita harus pergi bekerja." Cheonsa merasa seperti sedang membangunkan beruang yang tengah hibernasi.

Sreet

Bruggh

Dalam satu kali tarikan, selimut itu tersibak lalu berakhir di atas lantai. Namun bukan selimut yang menyebabkan suara gedebum melainkan tubuh Pi Gyu yang ikut terhempas dengan keras ke lantai.

"Pi-pi Gyu..." Cheonsa tergagap. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat kondisi Pi Gyu yang tidak wajar.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, namun baru beberapa langkah ia langsung berhenti. "Darah..." Lirihnya tidak percaya.

Tubuh Pi Gyu jatuh dengan posisi terlentang, persis seperti orang yang tidur lelap, namun terlihat kaku. Ada banyak noda darah di bagian depan bajunya.

"Oppa, cepat panggil Mon ji!" Teriak Cheonsa melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Pi Gyu-nya...tidak mungkin.' Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk tentang adiknya.

"Pi Gyu-ya" lirihan Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, terdengar jelas suaranya bergetar. Cheonsa mengiba melihat Kyuhyun yang membeku ditempatnya seolah pikiran namja itu tak berada ditempatnya. Tapi saat ini bukanlah waktunya bagi Kyuhyun bermellow(?) dengan hatinya. Dia berdecak menahan kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mengindahkan perintahnya.

"Yak oppa! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Cepat panggil Monji!" Sekali lagi Cheonsa berteriak untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa mereka membutuhkan segera yeoja bermarga Park tersebut.

Sedikit gelagapan Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana trainingnya, mengambil ponsel lalu mencari nomor kontak Monji.

Nada sambung terdengar, sepersekian detik kemudian suara kemerusuk dari sebrang menandakan jika orang yang dihubungi telah mengangkat panggilan.

"Yeobseoyo. Mon Ji-ya, datang ke rumahku! Palli!" Situasi genting, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

'Yakkk! KIM KYU! AKU BARU SAJA MEMAKAI MASKER!'

Pip

Sambungan telfon diputus.

"Aish...dia masih saja suka memerintah dan bertindak seenaknya!" Rutuk Monji akan kelakuan namja yang pernah menjadi bagian masalalunya serta pernah mengisi hatinya tersebut. Monji mengacak kasar rambutnya, melupakan masker setengah kering yang barusaja dipakai. Namun sedetik kemudian~

"Kyaaaaa...maskerku!" Paniknya saat menyadari masker yang dipakai tak menempel sebagaimana mestinya. Banyak retakan yang terlihat disana-sini. Mungkin akan meninggalkan sedikit bekas kerutan nantinya.

"Aishhh..." Mendesis, mau tidak mau Monji bergegas kekamar mandi. Ia harus sesegera mungkin mencuci wajahnya. Kyuhyun memang terbiasa seenaknya dengan dirinya, tapi Monji bisa merasakan kali ini ada yang berbeda dari nada suara Kyuhyun. Monji rasa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. . .

Di apartemen...

Kyuhyun segera mendekati Cheonsa setelah mematikan sepihak panggilan teleponnya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Monji yang pasti mengumpat kesal atas ulahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang...

"Ti-tidak mung-mungkin! ANDWAE! Pi Gyu. Ireona!" Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut muka Cheonsa yang terlihat panik, tadi gadis itu baru saja meraba pergelangan tangan Pi Gyu serta mengecek hembusan nafasnya.

"Cheonsa-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Kyuhyun yang melihat teman adiknya tersebut terus menekan-nekan dada Pi Gyu. Saat ini, Kyuhyun seolah menjadi bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa yang dilakukan Cheonsa adalah prosedur umum untuk menolong adiknya.

Cheonsa berlutut di samping leher dan bahu Pi Gyu, meletakkan satu telapak tangan di atas dada bagian tengah, lalu telapak tangan kedua di atas tangan pertama. "Hei, kenapa kau melakukan CPR! Hentikan!" Teriakan tersebut tidak membuat Cheonsa berhenti melakukan CPR (Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation).

"Pi Gyu-ya! Bernafaslah!" Seolah menulikan pendengarannya atas larangan Kyuhyun, Cheonsa terus berusaha melakukan pertolongan yang ia bisa. Tapi-

Deg

Sepertinya ia sudah menduganya, tak ada respon.

"Cheonsa Lee! Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun berseru, menuntut agar gadis dengan surai bergelombang itu segera menjawabnya.

"Pi Gyu-ya, bernafaslah!" Cheonsa masih terus mencoba meski ia tau tubuh Pi Gyu tak meresponya.

Terkulai, tangan Cheonsa berhenti. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, semua yang dilakukannya tidak memberikan hasil seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Hiks, hiks... Pi Gyu-ya, hiks." Usahanya sia-sia...

"Cheonsa, katakan!" Teriak Kyuhyun karena tak mendapat jawaban berarti dari Cheonsa. Justru tangisan yeoja itulah yang menjadi jawaban. Firasatnya mengatakan~ tapi ia tak mau hanya menebak...

Brugg

Kali ini Cheonsa terduduk, tak lagi berlutut. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa jengkal, menjaga jarak dari tubuh Pi Gyu.

"Hiks, Pi Gyu meninggal." Isak tangis tak mampu dibendungnya. Cheonsa membekap mulutnya, sementara manik matanya menatap nanar tubuh yang kini terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Mwo? A-aniya! Ka-kau pasti bercanda!" Kyuhyun tak mau percaya. Meskipun kedua matanya dengan jelas melihat tubuh Pi Gyu yang hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia mencoba untuk tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, bahwa adiknya kini sudah tak bernafas lagi. Dalam eksistensi Kyuhyun bekerja di markas, ia sudah sering melihat orang mati, tapi tidak jika dihadapkan pada mayat adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup.

"Hiks, aku tidak bercanda!". Cheonsa menggeleng pelan, ia bangkit lalu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap berdiri saat melihat namja itu nyaris ambruk.

Kabut bening berkumpul, mengaburkan pandangan Kyuhyun."Gyu-ya..." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menatap sendu tubuh tak bernyawa adiknya. . . .

10 menit kemudian...

"Mon Ji-ya, bisakah kau memperkirakan waktu kematiannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jasad Pi Gyu yang terbujur kaku di atas lantai. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan, Cheonsa memutuskan untuk bersandar pada jendela di sudut ruangan yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun, sementara Monji berdiri di antara keduanya.

Menghela nafas, yeoja dengan dandanan kasual itu menolehkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Satu jam yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa memastikan detailnya, biarkan dokter forensik yang menangani." Mata Monji melirik Kyuhyun yang terdiam menatap mayat adiknya. Ia tau betul namja itu begitu kehilangan sosok PiGyu yang pastinya sungguh berarti.

"Oppa, aku menyarankan agar oppa bersedia menandatangani surat persetujuan otopsi." Monji menatap lekat namja itu. Banyak kejanggalan yang harus diungkapkan.

"Haruskah?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Hening sejenak. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Situasi ini sangat tidak terduga, sangat mengejutkan, dan sangat janggal.

"Mon Ji-ya, kemarin aku bahkan masih bercanda dengan Pi Gyu. Dia tidak menunjukkan gejala sakit atau lainnya." Lanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun stelah hening beberapa saat untuk memikirkan usulan Monji.

"Oppa... Percayalah! Aku mencurigai sesuatu. Lebih baik oppa turuti saranku." Sekali lgi Monji kekeuh menyarankan. Ia bersedekap, menatap jengah karena Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menyetujui usulannya.

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot, tatapan matanya tampak sedikit kosong."Baiklah. Cheonsa-ya, bisakah kau yang mengurusnya? Berikan dokumen apapun yang perlu ku tandatangani." Netra Kyuhyun bergeser menatap rekan kerja adiknya yang kini sudah nampak lebih tenang.

"Ne." Gadis dengan surai coklat itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia berdiri lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Pi Gyu, melewati beberapa petugas yang baru datang dan kini mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Sunyi... Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Tak ada lagi teriakan riang yang menyapa Kyuhyun.

Ya... Tidak ada.

Sosok bernama 'Kim Pi Gyu' kini telah pergi untuk selamanya, menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar karena kematiannya yang tidak wajar. Gadis periang yang selalu merasa senang dengan hal-hal sederhana dan akan berteriak heboh ketika melihat cacing di dalam pot bunga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat, bahkan tidak mampu menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya."Kyuhyun oppa..." Cheonsa mendekati namja itu, menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Kyuhyun.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Kyuhyun mendongak lalu melihat wajah Cheonsa yang juga nampak sembab setelah menangis. "Proses otopsi akan dilakukan hari ini."

Itu berkas kerja Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya harus disetorkan minggu depan, berkas yang kemarin diletakkan secara asal di atas meja ruang tamu, namun kini bagian-bagian kolom yang kosong sudah terisi penuh. Cheonsa-lah yang merampungkannya.

"Pimpinan Kim bertanya, apakah oppa membutuhkan libur panjang? Jika iya, maka tugas oppa akan diambil alih oleh Kim Jongwoon sunbaenim. Hasil pekerjaanku mungkin sedikit kurang sempurna, namun aku hanya ingin membantu. Setidaknya berkas tersebut tidak lagi menjadi beban pikiran oppa." Cheonsa berbicara dengan pelan, berusaha tidak membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung karena membahas pekerjaan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia membalikkan lembar-demi lembar berkas tersebut, mengoreksi hasil garapan Cheonsa. "Tidak, aku akan bekerja besok." Cukup rapi, tulisan tangan Cheonsa mudah dibaca dan penjabarannya dalam analisa sangatlah sederhana namun obyektif.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Cheonsa mengangguk, ia menerima berkas yang sudah diperiksa. Cheonsa akan membawa berkas tersebut kepada pimpinan Kim agar segera ditindak lanjuti.

Gedung apartemen nampak begitu asri, banyak pepohonan rindang yang di tanam sepanjang jalan setapak. Taman mungil dengan gazebo sederhana juga ada di samping gedung apartemen, mempertegas kesan 'mewah' yang selalu ditonjolkan apartemen itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang, berjalan sedikit cepat sembari mendekap erat dua buah map berwarna biru. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari apartemen, kini ia sedang menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh.

Tuk

Langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba terhenti begitu melihat siluet tubuh familiar yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Postur tubuh tinggi, tatapan mata yang teduh, dan bibir tipis yang sering tersenyum. Dulu... Ya, dulu sekali. Sebelum bibir tipis itu lebih sering bungkam dan memunculkan seringai mengerikan.

"Donghae oppa!" Gadis itu berseru untuk memanggil sang obyek yang dikenalinya.

Berbalik, Donghae terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan si gadis bersurai coklat namun secara cepat ia mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Eoh..." Mulutnya hanya meloloskan sebuah suku kata sebagai respon.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis dengan surai coklat bergelombang itu mengikis jaraknya dengan Donghae. "Oppa kenapa di sini?" Bertanya dengan penasaran. Pasalnya sang kakak tidak memakai baju seragam tugasnya, namun mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang terkesan sangat formal.

Donghae menatap datar si gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. "Aku-"

"Menemui Kyuhyun oppa?" Potong si gadis cepat. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak tersapu angin, membuat wajahnya yang sedikit pucat kini mulai bersemu karena udara dingin yang menerpa.

Kepala Donghae mengangguk. "Ne. Aku ingin menemaninya yang sedang sedih."

Alis gadis itu terangkat sebelah, 'sedih' sepatah kata itu sungguh janggal. Donghae berjalan cepat melewati si gadis yang tak lain adalah Cheonsa.

Grep

Cheonsa menahan lengan Donghae, menghentikan langkah namja itu yang nyaris meninggalkannya. "Tunggu! Oppa tau darimana jika Kyuhyun oppa sedang sedih? Setahuku, berita tentang kematian Pi Gyu belum sampai ke kantor polisi." Manik mata Cheonsa menghunus tajam, ia mendapati suatu hal yang janggal dari pernyataan Donghae.

"Aku tau dengan sendirinya." Donghae menepis kasar tangan Cheonsa yang memegangi lengannya. Tatapannya juga menajam, tidak kalah dingin dengan adiknya.

Cheonsa menarik nafas. Ia menatap wajah sang kakak yang nampak sedikit lesu. "Oppa sudah makan?" Tanyanya mengalihkan percakapan, kini pandangannya berubah sendu. Tubuh sang kakak nampak lebih kurus dan kantung mata terlihat dengan jelas.

"Belum." Jawab Donghae singkat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, dengan tergesa Cheonsa meraih sebuah kotak dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Ini, makan saja bekalku." Menyodorkan kotak itu pada Donghae.

"Simpan masakanmu yang tidak bermutu itu! Aku tidak sudi." Donghae tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya, menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan.

Cheonsa menghela nafas. "Hahhhh... Baiklah, terserah saja." Memasukkan kembali bekalnya ke dalam tas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan bekal itu, Cheonsa cukup mahir memasak. "Oppa, nanti pulanglah!" Pesannya pada sang kakak dengan tulus.

"Pulang atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!" Donghae membalikkan tubuh, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke apartemen.

Bahu Cheonsa merosot, rasa antusiasnya ketika melihat Donghae malah dibalas dengan jawaban super ketus. "Baiklah jika oppa tidak ingin pulang. Aku hanya bertanya... Jadi, tak perlu seketus itu."

Jujur saja, Cheonsa merasa sangat kecewa. Kini ia berdiri terpaku menatap punggung sang kakak yang berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa meninggalkan sebuah kata perpisahan atau sekedar ucapan, 'hati-hati di jalan'. Inilah Donghae yang sekarang, namja dingin yang bersikap seolah orang asing dengan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Ckhevl9806 - Ara (domination) and Emon el**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suasana rumah sakit sore itu memang masih ramai seperti biasa. Namun langkah kaki seorang wanita muda yang menggema disana membuat suasana rumah sakit kala itu tampak sepi dan kelam. Katakanlah suasana kelam yang muncul itu dari wanita muda itu sendiri. Hatinya terasa kelam dan penuh kegelisahan. Meski langkahnya sedikit cepat, namun tak urung tiap langkahnya membuat waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat.

Ceklek.

Pintu berwarna caramel itu terbuka dengan mudah karena daerah ruangan forensik dan ruang jenazah memang cukup sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. wanita itu menarik nafas panjang karena ia bisa memasuki koridor awal ruangan tanpa pengawasan itu dengan mudah. Wajahnya sulit diartikan setelah tangannya dengan pelan membuka sebuah pintu lainnya yang berlabel khusus lalu menutupnya lagi tanpa suara. Monji, wanita itu tergagap ketika tiga pasang mata menatapnya sedikit tidak suka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kedatangannya di tempat itu sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Bagaimana bisa anda masuk kesini?"

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ruang otopsi karena kami masih melakukan otopsi korban. Jadi-"

"Sa-saya, saya-" Wanita itu mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Ia gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kedalam ruang forensik dan kegiatan otopsi sedang dilakukan. Sebenarnya belum dilakukan. Ketiga dokter forensik yang berada disana baru memasuki tahapan pertama sterilisasi saja, dan belum melakukan pembedahan apapun jadi Monji datang di waktu yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"Monji-ya?" Sosok yang dipanggil hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, meski setelahnya ia menatap mata yang menginterupsinya itu. Dokter wanita yang memanggilnya itu kemudian mendekat padanya dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari daerah itu.

"Ahreum-ah, a-aku.. Tunggu dulu! Aku kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin-"

Shin Ahreum, nama dokter wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Monji itu. Wanita muda berwajah stoic namun hangat itu sudah lama dikenalnya dengan baik. Monji cukup dekat dengan dokter muda itu meski ia belum mengetahui keseluruhan sikap maupun latar belakangnya karena mengingat bahwa Ahreum bukan perempuan yang mudah membuka idenditas.

Sejujurnya, Monji cukup mensyukuri karena ia mengenal baik dokter muda tersebut. Karena ia yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja karena nekat memasuki ruangan forensik yang sedang lenggang tanpa pengawasan ketat dari luar. Setelah menjauh dari daerah sterilisasi, dokter wanita yang membawanya tadi kemudian melepaskan maskernya hingga tergantung di lehernya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tahu, tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk sini. Bahkan pihak keluarga sekalipun tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyaksikan proses otopsi korban."

Monji mengatupkan kedua tangannya, membuat gerakan memohon pada dokter bernama lengkap Shin Ahreum itu. "Kumohon! Aku ingin menyaksikan proses otopsi itu. Aku harus mengetahui penyebab kematiannya!"

Ahreum menghela nafas. "Monji-ya, bahkan kau asal masuk saja tadi tanpa mengenakan perlindungan apapun berupa masker dan yang lainnya. Kau tahu, didalam ruang forensik segala hal yang tidak kau ketahui bisa terjadi. Ini adalah ruangan mayat, kau akan bersentuhan langsung dengan sesuatu yang kotor dan menjijikkan untuk seseorang yang bukan berprofesi dokter sepertimu."

Monji hanya mengerlingkan matanya ketika Ahreum yang mengatakannya dengan kalimat lain seolah-olah ia adalah wanita yang lemah soal ini. "Aku akan bertahan! Lagipula, aku hanya ingin melihat prosesnya dan bagaimana kronologi kematian Pi Gyu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ikut dalam proses pembedahan dan lainnya, bukan? Jadi, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menganggumu."

Kini giliran dokter itu yang mengerlingkan matanya. "Tidak! Ini adalah rumah sakit dan ini termasuk wilayah kami sebagai para dokter. Sekalipun posisimu disini sebagai bagian tugas penyelidikanmu, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Jadi tolong patuhi bahwa tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa masuk bahkan menyaksikan proses otopsi."

Ahreum kemudian berbalik ingin pergi namun Monji kembali menahannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memperbolehkanku ikut serta?"

Ahreum mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kakinya, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Kau harus minimal memiliki ijazah kelulusan sebagai seorang suster."

Monji berdecak kesal. Syarat yang disebutkan Ahreum sangatlah tidak masuk akal untuk posisinya. Ia meraih kedua tangan dokter itu. "Aku serius! Posisiku sebagai asisten kepala penyidik menuntutku untuk ikut serta. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, sungguh!" Ahreum melepaskan pegangan tangan itu dengan pelan.

"Monji-ya, aku bisa mengirimkan hasil visumnya padamu besok atau mungkin lusa. Kau tidak perlu ikut melihat berlangsungnya kegiatan otopsi. Kusarankan kau tunggu diluar sebelum kau benar-benar menyesalinya."

"Ayolah, Ahreum-ah!" Monji meraih tangan dokter itu lagi. "Sebentar saja. Jika aku tidak kuat, aku akan keluar." Monji begitu kekeuh untuk membujuk Ahreum.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala." Ahreum berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menunjuk pada sebuah lemari berisi jas khusus, masker, sarung tangan dan pelindung rambut.

"I've warn you. Jangan salahkan aku jika-"

"Ya, ya, ya... aku tahu." Monji kemudian terkikik pelan setelah memakai atribut perlengkapan yang perlu dipakainya. Monji terperangah dengan sebuah ruangan yang ia masuki sekarang. Langkahnya memelan ketika bau alcohol dan bebauan lainnya cukup menyengat, padahal ia belum terlalu jauh dari posisi pintu. Matanya sibuk menjelajah ruangan yang cukup putih yang hanya terdapat sekitar lima bilik, dan hanya satu bilik yang terbuka dan cukup rebut. Setiap bilik dari ruangan itu mempunyai sebuah tempat khusus diletakkannya jenazah yang akan diotopsi, berikut dengan peralatan khusus disana. di setiap bilik juga banyak sekali terdapat wastafel yang mempunyai fungsi berbeda. Baiklah, Monji tidak bisa memuji tempat itu karena bagaimanapun itu adalah tempat yang mengerikan.

"Duduk saja disini. Jangan terlalu mendekat dan jangan-"

"Aku ingin berdiri saja. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika duduk." Potongnya. Keingintahuan Monji yang tinggi membuatnya mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari tiga dokter lainnya. Lalu, sebuah lampu khusus dinyalakan. Setiap dokter memakai sarung tangan yang lebih tebal dan khusus berbeda dari sarung tangan yang dipakai Monji.

Kemudian salah satu dokter membuka kain yang menutupi jasad Pigyu yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Monji belum mengeluarkan reaksi apapun ketika ia melihat tubuh Pigyu yang sudah bersih dan tidak terbalut apapun, hanya beberapa kain yang menutupi daerah vital. Wanita itu juga belum berbicara lagi dan diam ketika para dokter mulai mendiskusikan ciri fisik luar jasad Pigyu. Jasad yang terbujur kaku itu nyaris memburuk karena kulitnya mengalami perubahan warna menjadi titik kelabu dan beberapa bagian seperti ketiak, siku, lutut mengalami perubahan pigmen kulit menjadi abu-abu gelap. Telapak tangannya pun mulai menunjukkan titik-titik pudar berwarna hitam.

Ahreum sendiri bertugas memeriksa rongga mulut dan menekan-nekan bagian perut sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup jelas. Tubuhnya terkena racun." Monji menatap cemas dokter itu, meski sebenarnya Ahreum sedang berbicara dengan rekan dokter lainnya.

"Racun ini cukup familiar. Aku pernah menangani kasus yang sama tentang jasad seperti ini." Ucap dokter lainnya.

"Mungkinkah ada unsur zat arsenic murni pada makanan yang ia konsumsi?" Ahreum belum mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat apapun. Ia menatap lama jasad itu.

"Lakukan pembedahan sekarang!" Perintahnya. Lalu ketiga dokter yang lainnya sudah siap sedia dengan peralatan mereka.

"Tolong buat jarak lebih dengan kami, nona muda." Monji yang sejak tadi diam kini refleks mundur dan berdiri tepat di belakang Ahreum. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika Ahreum sudah siap dengan pisau bedahnya dan membuat jarak untuk membedah bagian rongga perut bagian kanan.

"Ba-bagian apa yang kau bedah, Ahreum-ah?" Tanya Monji penasaran.

"Hati." Ahreum merespon dengan singkat.

Monji menahan nafasnya lagi, tangannya bergetar ketika ketiga dokter itu dengan mudahnya melakukan pembedahan. Darah yang sudah mengental mulai merembes sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian Ahreum melebarkan bagian bedah itu lagi hingga sekarang warna merah mulai menghiasi tubuh pucat itu. Para dokter juga dengan telaten dapat menemukan posisi organ hati dengan mudah dengan menyingkirkan bagian lapisan epidermis, daging dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membedah begitu saja tanpa perasaan, huh?! Kalian pikir jasad Pi Gyu adalah ikan yang akan dimasak?!" Sifat konyol Monji mulai berulah.

"Ya Tuhan! Tidak. Astaga!" Monji kembali memekik. Bagian perut bagian kanan itu kembali terbuka lebar sebesar 15 cm hingga sekarang organ hati dapat terlihat dengan jelas, meski organ lainnya sedikit tertutup.

"Astaga! itu mengerikan sekali!"

"Kenapa kalian membuka lukanya semakin besar?! Bagaimana jika sulit ditutup, eoh?!" Monji menutup mulut dan hidungnya yang sudah tertutup masker. Bau darah dan amis mulai menyengat dan perutnya mulai menyorakkan aura tidak senang.

Para dokter sebenarnya merasa terganggu, namun mereka berusaha fokus pada tugas hingga mengacuhkan seruan Monji.

"Dokter Shin, ini sudah cukup jelas jika dia terkena racun unsur arsenic. Ia mengalami perubahan warna kulit menjadi kelabu atau kehitaman, gangguan fungsi hati yang menampakkan warna keruh pada lapisan dalam hatinya. Fungsi saraf tepi juga terganggu secara simetris."

"Perlukah kita membedah jantungnya, dokter Shin?" Tanya dokter lain sementara Ahreum masih fokus dengan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada organ hati. Ahreum masih diam, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Huek! Uhuk!" Monji menahan rasa mualnya ketika Ahreum membuka bagian dalam lobus sinister hati. Lalu salah seorang dokter membantunya untuk mengambil sampel darah dan sampel cairan lainnya yang keluar dari bagian itu.

Sedangkan Monji masih speechless karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bagaimana seorang dokter membelah organ dalam manusia yang telah meninggal dan ia menyaksikannya secara langsung. Kali ini, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa para dokter yang sedang membedah begitu mudahnya seperti seorang koki yang membelah ikan atau daging. "Kenapa? uhuk.. kenapa kau dengan mudahnya membedah organ dalam seperti itu, eoh?! Apa yang sedang-"

"Bawa ini ke laboratorium dan pastikan hasilnya keluar secepat mungkin." Ahreum memberikan sebuah tabung kecil berisi dua cairan yang berbeda dan memerintahkan pada salah seorang petugas lainnya yang berada disana.

"Cukup terlihat jelas, hatinya mengekresikan racun arsenic murni yang sangat berat." Ucap salah seorang dokter pria.

"Tidak. Unsur arsenik murni tidak lebih beracun dari senyawa arsenic itu sendiri. Aku masih memperkirakan bahwa pasien ini tewas karena tipe arsenik trioksida diduga sekitar 500 kali lebih beracun dibanding arsenik murni. Jika dilihat dari kondisi hatinya yang begitu buruk dan keruh, sepertinya ia menerima dosis arsenik yang bisa mematikan untuk orang dewasa. Mungkin sekitar 70 mg hingga 200 mg? Laboratorium akan menjawabnya." Ahreum menjelaskan sambil membantu menutupi luka yang terbuka itu.

Monji sendiri, ia sudah duduk cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Wajahnya sudah sepucat salju dan keringat dingin membuat sebagian rambutnya basah. Meski sesekali perempuan itu mencuri dengar perkataan para dokter.

"Dokter Shin, aku menemukan petunjuk yang lain. Lihatlah kukunya." Monji yang mendengar itu sontak rasa antusiasnya kembali dan dengan hati-hati ia melihat kuku dari Pigyu.

"Garis-garis apa ini?"

"Ini adalah ciri terkena racun arsenic yang paling jelas yaitu pada kukunya di mana terlihat garis-garis horizontal bersusun-susun. Garis ini disebut Mees lines. Garis ini berguna dalam penyelidikan kita sebagai dokter forensik karena dengan mengukur panjang kuku dan jarak antara garis, kita dapat menentukan berapa lama sekali si korban diracun arsenik." Salah satu dokter menjelaskan. Monji menutup mulutnya nyaris tak percaya mendengar informasi yang sangat berguna itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya dengan mudah jika begini. Hingga akhirnya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan Monji tidak sadar jika ia melamun sepanjang proses otopsi lainnya hingga proses tersebut selesai.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27 with Emon el**

Pukul 7 pagi... Sehari setelah kematian Kim Pi Gyu.

Dua gadis berseragam khusus nampak tengah duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna biru dan putih. Sunyi senyap, mereka tengah menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing, membiarkan AC ruangan meniupkan udara sejuk yang mengisi ruangan. Bunyi detikan jam dinding juga terdengar, membuat mereka makin fokus dengan renungan tak berdasar.

"Terkadang aku bingung." Ucap gadis dengan surai hitam legam lurus yang dikuncir kuda mulai bersuara, jemari lentiknya dengan kuku bercat hitam nampak lihai menggeser-geser mouse yang tersambung dengan laptop.

Sementara itu, gadis di sebrangnya menautkan alis. "Mwo?" Tidak memahami tentang maksud dari 'bingung' yang diucapkan si rekan. Tangan gadis itu memegang sebuah rubik segi enam. Ia baru saja selesai merampungkan penyusunan warna yang tadinya acak.

"Aku bingung dengan posisi kita." Sekali lagi gadis itu mengulan kata 'bingung' namun dengan frasa yang berbeda.

Tuk

Ketukan pelan terdengar saat jemari lentik bercat merah meletakkan rubik. Cheonsa - nama gadis itu, bersedekap lalu menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Mon Ji, apa yang kau bingungkan?" Tanyanya pada si gadis berambut hitam legam.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" Masih melontarkan pernyataan yang rancu, Monji kini menutup laptopnya lalu bersedekap sembari menatap Cheonsa yang nampak kesal.

"Aigoo, jangan membuatku kebingungan." Mengacak rambut. Cheonsa paling buruk saat diajak bicara dengan bahasa berbelit-belit tanpa kejelasan apapun. Meskipun Cheonsa bukanlah orang idiot, namun ia bukanlah tipikal yang mudah mencerna pembicaraan rancu.

Tik

Monji menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Cheonsa. "Nah, kau sendiri merasa bingung." Tukasnya dengan senang karena berhasil membuat sang rekan menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

Bahu Cheonsa merosot, mendesis sekali lalu memutar bola mata. "Arasseo... Dari dulu otakku harus berputar hanya untuk memahamimu." Celetuk si mata karamel sembari memijat pelipisnya.

Monji tersenyum miring, ia ikut menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa. Netranya menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang tanpa titik fokus. "Aku sungguh terkejut melihat list panggilan di ponsel Pi Gyu."

Tubuh Cheonsa menegak sempurna ketika mendengar nama 'Pi Gyu' disebutkan. "List panggilan?" Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh di setiap kasus pembunuhan, namun kesannya akan terasa sangat berbeda saat kasus 'Pi Gyu' yang diungkit oleh Monji.

"Oppa-mu kemungkinan terlibat." Netra tajam itu terpejam. Monji mengatakan hal yang pastinya berdampak luar biasa bagi Cheonsa.

Terbelalak... Gadis dengan surai coklat bergelombang yang terurai itu sungguh tidak percaya dengan realita yang didengarnya. "M-MWO? MWOYA!" Bahkan Cheonsa spontan memekik.

Seketika dalam benak Cheonsa bercabang dengan banyak pertanyaan. Oppanya terlibat? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa list panggilan? Dan mengapa harus Pi Gyu? Semuanya tertuang begitu saja, menimbulkan rasa pening yang teramat di kepalanya. Oh, tadi malam Cheonsa mendadak insomnia hingga menjelang pukul 4 dini hari. Melihat jasad rekan satu divisi terbujur kaku di hadapannya bukanlah hal mengenakkan, lebih ke arah mimpi buruk yang menghantui.

Monji menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Benar, panggilan terakhir pukul 23.25 adalah nomor ponsel Lee Donghae."

Tangan Cheonsa yang satunya ikut terangkat memijat pelipis saat merasakan pusing dadakan yang menderanya semakin menyiksa. "Ah, otakku terasa berputar." Banyak sekali masalah yang menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini. Meninggalnya rekan satu divisi sangat mempengaruhi banyak hal, kini Cheonsa harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Anggota yang lain kebanyakan tidak sepemikiran dengan Cheonsa, juga kemampuan mereka berbeda jauh dengannya.

Pukul 23.25 bukanlah jam yang wajar untuk melakukan panggilan, kecuali bagi sepasang kekasih yang saling mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Dan, Cheonsa yakin 100% jika oppanya tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Kim Pi Gyu. Lee Donghae dan Kim Kyuhyun memang dekat, tapi jika Donghae dengan Pi Gyu, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sama saja dengan interaksi Cheonsa bersama Kyuhyun yang tidak lebih dari 'partner' kerja.

"Kenapa, kau merasa sangat terkejut? Lee Donghae hanyalah oppa tiri bagimu, kalian satu ibu." Gadis dengan kuncir kuda itu mengetukkan jari di dagunya, menatap penuh rasa penasaran akan reaksi berlebihan yang dimunculkan rekan beda divisinya.

Menghela nafas, Cheonsa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pemikiran Monji mungkin berdasar pada pengamatan sepihak gadis itu terhadap aktifitas interaksinya dengan Donghae. "Tetap saja, tiri ataupun 100% saudara kandung. Tapi kami 50% memiliki kesamaan gen. Kami tumbuh dari rahim yang sama." Bagi Cheonsa, tidak ada bedanya saudara tiri, se-ibu, atau kandung. Yang menentukan tingkat persaudaraan tergantung dari diri sendiri, bukan persepsi status. Berbeda ayah tidak menjadikan Cheonsa menganggap Donghae sebagai saudara jauh. Mereka bahkan sangat dekat... Namun itu dulu, ya dulu sekali. Sebelum kejadian mengerikan membuat hubungan mereka renggang layaknya musuh abadi yang langka sekali bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa.

Bibir Monji mencebik, ia sama sekali tidak memahami keadaan Cheonsa dengan Donghae yang lebih mirip rival dibandingkan saudara. "Cheonsa Lee, oppa-mu itu adalah kepala polisi tapi yang aku herankan kenapa seorang Lee Donghae bisa menjadi trouble maker kelas kakap?"

Inilah fakta tersembunyi lain dari sosok bernama Lee Donghae. Namja berwajah manis, tampan, sekaligus pemilik senyuman memikat itu berkedok sebagai peminum yang handal, pernah menjadi pembalap liar, pejudi, bahkan nyaris tergabung dalam sindikat perdagangan obat terlarang. Sungguh riwayat yang menakjubkan untuk seorang kepala polisi yang disegani oleh banyak kaum hawa.

Cheonsa mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Beberapa hari ini Donghae oppa juga tidak pulang." Ia sibuk menenangkan pikirannya yang bagai kabel tembaga kusut beraliran listrik.

Terhitung dua hari sebelum kematian Pi Gyu. Donghae sudah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, namja berusia 27 tahun itu lebih memilih untuk menempati flat kecil dibandingkan apartemen yang dihuni Cheonsa juga Donghae. Menjaga jarak, itu istilah paling tepat untuk Donghae.

Monji menghela nafas, ia merentangkan tangan untuk meregangkan lengannya yang terkesan kaku. "Untung oppa ku adalah Park Jung Soo -si jaksa penuh pesona dan bijak. Bukannya Lee Donghae yang bermuka dua." Sedari dulu Monji suka dengan istilah-istilah konyol untuk menggambarkan sifat seseorang.

"Bukan bermuka dua." Memutar bola mata, Cheonsa menyanggah pendapat Monji. Ada yang keliru dari perumpamaan yang dilontarkan.

Mengerjapkan mata kebingungan, Monji tidak paham alasan mengapa Cheonsa tidak menyetujui perumpamaannya. "Mwo?"

Kini tangan Cheonsa kembali mengacak rubik segienam lalu dengan perlahan mulai menyusunnya lagi. "Ya, bukan bermuka dua. Tapi bermuka empat." Lontar Cheonsa dengan singkat.

Empat? Bahkan Cheonsa tidak bisa mengenali berapa banyak jenis sikap Donghae. Namja itu sejak kecil terlalu misterius, labil, dan jenius. Donghae itu satu level di atas Cheonsa dari banyak segi keahlian, kepribadian, maupun totalitas.

Hening kembali menjadi atmosfir ruangan itu. Detak jarum jam, suara pengharum ruangan yang menyemrotkan parfum setiap 15 menit sekali, serta suara air dalam akuarium-lah yang terdengar menyapa rungu. Dua yeoja berbeda divisi tengah sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing, mencari kesinambungan atas peristiwa mengejutkan yang tak pernah mereka duga.

"Ku dengar hubunganmu dengan Kim Kyuhyun berakhir beberapa waktu lalu." Cheonsa memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih privasi. Ia begitu penasaran dengan kabar burung yang sempat dibicarakan Pi Gyu padanya, namun sialnya Cheonsa malah mengindahkan kabar tersebut.

"Eum, kami tidak cocok." Menjawab singkat. Monji terlalu malas membahas topik mengenai asmara.

Memdengarnya membuat Cheonsa tergelak seketika. "Hahaha, benarkah?" Sungguh, Cheonsa sama sekali tidak mengira kalau frasa 'tidak cocok' yang akan dilontarkan oleh Monji. Ia berpikir jika Monji akan berkata 'namja tampan itu sangat dingin' atau dengan kalimat 'Kyuhyun adalah spesies aneh yang menjemuhkan'.

Memutar bola mata. "Heol, berhentilah tertawa Cheonsa Lee!" Peringatan Monji diucapkan dengan mimik wajah tertekuk layaknya bocah yang merengut kesal.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak menyukai sayur." Satu opsi yang diketahui dengan jelas oleh Cheonsa. Pendapat sepihak yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka. 'Putus' dan 'sayur' adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Monji sadar jika Cheonsa suka sekali mengaitkan sesuatu yang tak penting.

Saat seperti inilah Monji merasa selangkah lebih maju dari temannya ini. Mungkin karena Cheosa sering mengalami kegagalan soal asmara atau karena gadis itu selalu berkencan dengan buku?. Siapa yang tidak mengenal 'Cheonsa Lee', si gadis pecinta novel Sherlock Holmes dan buku-buku tentang antariksa.

Kisah cinta pasangan 'Park Monji dan Kim Kyuhyun' berada pada level 2 trending topik di markas. Yeah, Monji dan Kyuhyun bukan tipikal romantis, hubungan mereka lebih mirip disebut teman daripada kekasih. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cinta yang menjadi trending topik pertama? Tentu jawabannya adalah, kisah cinta jendral Qin Xing Qi dengan pimpinan markas Kim Kibum.

"Makanan bukanlah patokan. Kim Kyuhyun sangat ambisius dan workaholic, hidupnya dihabiskan dengan berkencan bersama komputer dan jutaan berkas. Dia begitu murung setelah kematian Pi Gyu." Pandangan Monji menerawang. Ia kira saat ini yang butuh dihibur adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Tapi itu bukan lagi menjadi porsinya. Setelah peristiwa ini, Kyuhyun mungkin akan lebih menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaannya atau dia akan ikut andil dalam mencari pelaku pembunuhan adiknya.

Seketika, Cheonsa ikut menjadi murung karena mendengar nama 'PiGyu' disebutkan. "Pi Gyu meninggal tepat sehari sebelum merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 22." Membawa kembali ketopik awal pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin pertanyaan selingan tadi hanya untuk melonggarkan syaraf otak yang sudah menegang akibat terlalu serius dengan kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Tapi Monji berpikir, 'Mengapa harus kisah cintanya yang dibahas?'. Menyebalkan sekali! Memang Cheonsa belum lama berteman dengan Pi Gyu karena dia baru saja pindah dari Prancis setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan. Tapi Cheonsa sudah merasakan keakraban tersendiri yang sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang rekan yang konyol.

Miris sekali... Pesta kejutan yang telah disiapkan oleh anggota divisi anti-terorisme sudah disusun sedemikian rupa. Namun, Tuhan menakdirkan Pi Gyu untuk menghadap lebih awal.

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan sudah memesankan kado. Ahhh, maut menjemput tidak kenal waktu." Sesal Monji. Kini mimik wajahnya sukses menjadi murung.

"Tubuh Pi Gyu baik-baik saja, tapi noda darah di bajunya itu sungguh membingungkan." Cheonsa masih ingat dengan benar jika noda darah di baju Pi Gyu terlihat sangat tidak wajar.

"Darahnya cukup banyak." Menelisik lagi bukti-bukti yang ditinggalkan sang pelaku meski belum yakin kepastiannya, apakah bukti bukti tersebut dapat membawa mereka pada pelaku sebenarnya. Yang mereka yakini darah itu milik manusia. Karena karakteristik darah manusia dan hewan itu berbeda.

"Mungkinkah-" Cheonsa merasa ragu untuk melontarkan isi pikirannya. Perkataannya terhenti karena rasa enggan masih menggerayangi hipotesa asal-asalannya.

"Waeyo?" Seakan memikirkan kemungkinan yang sama. Monji menengguk ludah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Mungkinkah itu darah pelaku?" Lanjut Cheonsa. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari suatu fakta yang kemarin bahkan tak terbesit pada nalarnya.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Sebuah getaran terdengar. Cheonsa dan Monji sontak saja menatap ponsel milik Cheonsa yang tergeletak di atas meja. Getaran ponsel nyatanya berhasil menguapkan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi.

Panggilan masuk dari 'Pimpinan Kim Kibum' seperti itulah nama yang tertera pada layar touchscreen.

Jemari Cheonsa tergerak demi meraih ponselnya. Menggeser ikon bergambar ganggang telefon berwarna hijau. "Yeobseoyo." Sapanya untuk mengawali panggilan.

"..."

"Apa ada hal penting, kepala Kim?" Manik mata Cheonsa menatap lurus pada rubik yang berada di pangkuannya. Telinganya mendengarkan secara seksama informasi yang diucapkan oleh sang pimpinan.

"..."

"Eoh, tugas level 2?" Cheonsa langsung berdiri dari sofa. Netranya mengedar ke sekitar ruangan, mencoba mengamati tata ruangan yang akan ditinggalkannya. Tugas level dua pada siang hari sangatlah tidak biasa.

"..."

Kening Cheonsa berkerut samar. "Sekarang?" Tanyanya memastikan waktu untuk menjalankan misi.

"..."

Mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat yang diucapkan pimpinan Kim. Tangan kiri Cheonsa bergerak meraba saku celana, memastikan keberadaan benda yang selalu dibawanya. "Tapi saya tidak membawa perlengkapan, hanya sebuah pistol." Cheonsa memang belum sempat mengambil peralatannya, padahal sang Jenderal sudah mengirimkan e-mail agar Cheonsa mengambil peralatan persenjataan di gudang markas.

"..."

"Ne, Mon Ji ada di sini." Kepala Cheonsa mengangguk kecil. Sementara itu si pemilik nama - Monji mengerutkan kening saat namanya dibawa-bawa.

Pipp

Sambungan telefon berakhir. Cheonsa menggeser pandangannya menatap Monji yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan dengan lekat. "Mon ji-ya, kepala Kim menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganku!"

"Eodi?" Tanya Monji penasaran.

"Ke markas sebuah geng motor untuk menangkap seseorang." Tak ada waktu lagi. Cheonsa harus segera pergi menuju lokasi agar target operasi tidak melarikan diri.

"Baiklah." Mengangguk setuju. Monji mengambil pistolnya dari dalam tas, tidak lupa mengantongi peluru.

Keduanya pergi dengan mobil markas, menyetel GPS serta memakai rompi anti peluru lalu melapisinya dengan jaket, tidak lupa Cheonsa dan Monji juga memakai kacamata. Mereka menyiapkan diri, barangkali baku tembak terjadi di lokasi. Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, sehingga kita bisa bersiaga menghadapi banyak hal.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster**

Brakkk

Sebuah kayu menghantam dinding dengan keras, menggoreskan retakan-retakan di dinding putih bersih itu. Sedikit kotor karena debu, sarang laba-laba di beberapa titik, dan beberapa perabotan yang sudah rusak menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Atmosfer kelam sarat akan emosi bisa dirasakan dengan jelas, ada dua namja yang sedang berkelahi. Salah satu diantara mereka mengenakan seragam kepolisian, sedangkan yang satunya hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos berlengan panjang dan celana denim abu-abu.

Duagh

Duagh

Dua bogem mentah menghantam rahang namja berkaos yang sudah tersungkur di atas lantai. "Berengsek!" Umpat namja berseragam polisi. Netranya berkilat tajam, emosinya meluap tidak terkendali layaknya singa yang mendapatkan mangsa.

Belum lama keduanya terlibat aksi kekerasan, tendangan, pukulan, tangkisan, bahkan cekikan sekalipun sudah dilakukan keduanya untuk menguji siapa yang paling tangguh.

Brakkk!

Bukan suara hantaman kayu kali ini, namun tubuh namja rival si polisi-lah yang terbentur pada dinding. "Kau membunuhnya!" Si namja berseragam menarik kerah kemeja rivalnya dengan kencang hingga mencekik leher namja itu. Jangan sekalipun meremehkan kekuatan lelaki yang berada di titik tertinggi emosi, jika kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi remukan tulang yang terpendam di dalam liang penantian.

Buggh

Tonjokan keras dilayangkan pada rahang kiri si rival. "Dasar bodoh!" Kekuatan namja berseragam polisi seolah tak ada habisnya, bahkan tidak ada setitik peluh yang menetes di dahi.

BRAKKKK!

Di tengah pergulatan itu. Pintu terjeblak, muncul dua gadis dengan kostum serba hitam lengkap beserta kacamata dan rompi anti peluru. Keduanya melangkah cepat memasuki ruangan lalu berdiri dengan posisi bersebelahan.

"Angkat tangan!" Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah dua namja yang memunggunginya. Obsidiannya terlihat setajam pandangan elang yang mengintai ular di tengah padang gersang.

Deg!

Tersentak, gadis itu terkejut mana kala netranya mengenali wajah namja berseragam yang kini sudah membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya. "Op-oppa?" Ucapnya terbata. Dia mengenali namja itu dengan sangat baik, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan setiap lekuk paras tampan si namja berseragam polisi yang notabene adalah kakak tirinya.

"Cheonsa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Namja berseragam itu mengernyit heran. Tidak memahami perihal kemunculan adiknya yang tidak pernah melakukan penyisiran di wilayah geng motor.

Monji memutar bola mata, ia berjalan dengan santai mendekati Donghae lalu berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. "Kepala polisi Lee Donghae, anda berada dalam zona terlarang tanpa surat keterangan. Dengan ini anda harus di tangkap." Ucap Monji sarkastik, emosinya terasa tidak stabil setiap melihat Donghae. Entahlah... Ia sedari dulu teramat membenci manusia yang dingin seperti Donghae.

Penangkapan konyol! Seorang kepala polisi tidak bisa seenaknya ditangkap. "Park Mon Ji! Diam kau!" Sentak Donghae tidak terima. Rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan sepasang obsidiannya yang masih menatap Cheonsa, mengindahkan sosok Monji yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Bahu Monji mengendik, ia menghela nafas begitu menyadari jika situasi saat ini lebih mengarah pada istilah 'perang saudara' dibandingkan 'acara penangkapan target'. Tangannya menyimpan pistol ke dalam holster. "Ah, baiklah. Selesaikan urusan kalian! Aku akan membawa Kim Heechul-si lebih dulu ke markas."

Dengan cepat Monji melangkah maju menghampiri namja yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan banyak lebam biru menghiasi wajah. Tangannya langsung memasangkan borgol di pergelangan tangan Heechul, membawa lelaki itu dengan menyeretnya paksa keluar dari ruangan.

Tersisa dua saudara yang saling melempar tatapan tajam. Atmosfer gedung itu langsung terasa mencekam.

"Jelaskan!" Mulut pistol milik Cheonsa tetap mengarah pada Donghae, tidak berminat menurunkan pistolnya sedikitpun.

Tap

Tap

Melangkah maju dua kali, "..." Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, wajahnya menjadi begitu datar tanpa ekspresi nan berarti. Saat seperti inilah yang paling tidak disukai Cheonsa karena ia tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran kakaknya.

"Lee Donghae, jelaskan!" Gertak Cheonsa sekali lagi. Nafas gadis itu menderu karena emosinya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kepala Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia tidak menyangka jika Cheonsa tetap menjadikannya obyek tembakan. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Lee Donghae, diam di tempat!" Cheonsa berteriak dengan lantang ketika Donghae mengambil tiga langkah lebar menghampirinya. Jarak keduanya semakin sempit, bahkan mulut pistol yang ditodongkan Cheonsa hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua jengkal di depan tubuh Donghae.

Tangan si kepala polisi masuk ke dalam saku celana, wajahnya masih begitu santai. "Jika kau ingin menghajarku. Silahkan." Benar memang, biarpun Cheonsa menodongkan pistol tepat ke arahnya, namun gadis itu masihlah cukup waras untuk tidak mencantumkan catatan kriminal pada identitasnya.

Sungguh tak bisa dipercayai. Cheonsa berpikir jika Donghae akan diam atau menjelaskan semuanya, namun kakaknya hanya diam. Masih mempertahankan posisinya. "Kenapa list kontak oppa ada di ponsel Pi Gyu?" Cheonsa melontarkan pertanyaan akan sebuah fakta yang baru didapatinya dari Monji.

Kekehan ringan meluncur dari bibir Donghae, kini kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. "Kau pasti keliru. Lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nama daripada panggilan 'oppa' yang terpaksa kau lontarkan."

Mencebik kesal, Cheonsa memutuskan untuk menurunkan senjatanya. Mengeluarkan magazine. Kemudian menarik kokang pistol beberapa kali untuk memastikan tidak ada peluru dalam chamber, karena saat dikokang maka peluru dalam chamber akan keluar secara otomatis. Sepasang maniknya memastikan isi chamber tidak terdapat peluru didalamnya saat menarik kokang. Cheonsa meletakkan pistolnya di dalam Holster, pistol sudah dalam kondisi kosong dan Mag berada diluar pistol(empty gun).

"Haruskah aku menyuruh kepala divisi Kim Kyuhyun untuk menghacker jaringan komunikasi lewat satelit telepon?" Tantang Cheonsa pada Donghae. Kemampuan Kim Kyuhyun dalam meretas jaringan komunikasi sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, andaikan namja bermarga Kim itu menjadi seorang kriminal, maka interpol sekalipun tidak akan mampu mendeteksi jejak kejahatannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Donghae benar-benar mengikis jaraknya kali ini, menyisakan jarak tak lebih dari tiga jengkal dengan Cheonsa. Tubuhnya merunduk sedikit, memastikan tingginya sudah setara dengan sang adik. Mendramatisir suasana, Donghae menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil yang sukses membuat hati Cheonsa meletup layaknya magma di dalam kawah gunung. "Jika kau berani melakukannya, maka kau pasti akan celaka." Sepasang obsidian Donghae berkilat. "Cheonsa Lee... Harusnya kau tidak gegabah. Biarkan saja jasad Pi Gyu untuk dimakamkan secara langsung, tapi kau malah memanggil Mon Ji dan menyuruh Shin Ahreum untuk melakukan otopsi." Lanjutnya memperingati. Donghae adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan bermain-main dengan ucapannya, tidak pula berbasa-basi dengan celotehan panjang.

"Oppa menantangku?!" Tanya Cheonsa setengah tidak percaya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar jika Donghae tengah menantang karena lelaki itu tidak menyukai tindakannya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepala. "Ne, aku menantangmu!"

Satu jawaban fatal telah terucap. Mulai detik itu, sinyal pertarungan antar saudara telah dinyalakan.

Hening melingkupi... Cheonsa mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tiga hal yang paling tidak disukainya adalah 'diremehkan, ditantang, dan dipermainkan'.

Tangan kanan Donghae terulur ke depan, jemarinya menyelipkan anak rambut di sebelah kiri yang menutupi pipi Cheonsa ke belakang telinga. "Jika kau mampu menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya, aku akan menyetujui surat pengangkatan jabatan milikmu." Donghae mengulas topik yang selalu menjadi prioritas Cheonsa dalam bertugas. Gadis dengan kepribadian penuh misteri itu tentunya memiliki ambisi yang tinggi untuk meraih jabatan yang diincarnya.

Cheonsa menepis tangan Donghae yang mengusap puncak kepalanya. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya yang berkilat menghunus lurus pada sepasang manik Donghae. "Aku akan menemukannya, bukan karena aku menginginkan jabatan tinggi tersebut tapi karena aku perduli pada Pi Gyu. Kematiannya tidaklah wajar, aku akan mengungkap semuanya meskipun profesiku dipertaruhkan karena menyalahi batas interaksi antar divisi dan menyalahi pasal kesepakatan."

Ya, batas interaksi antar divisi sangatlah dijaga. Cheonsa adalah ketua divisi anti terorisme, bukan divisi penyidik seperti Monji yang bisa mengungkap berbagai kasus juga berpindah dari markas menuju kantor kepolisian. Hal paling buruk karena melanggar peraturan adalah dipecat secara tidak hormat, atau pidana 3 bulan beserta menambahan catatan pelanggaran.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Hari kedua setelah kematian Pi Gyu...

Dua yeoja nampak sedang berjalan santai di selasar sebuah gedung tua yang terdiri dari puluhan flat kecil minimalis. Langit masih terlihat gelap namun keduanya memutuskan untuk melakukan olah TKP sebelum pemilik flat melarikan diri. Sepasang tangan mereka mengenakan sarung tangan, mencegah sidik jari menempel saat melakukan olah TKP.

TKP? Entah flat tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai TKP atau bukan, semuanya akan terbukti sebentar lagi.

Tuk

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Dua pasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana ketat kini sudah berpijak tepat di depan pintu flat yang mereka tuju. Cheonsa dan Monji, keduanya sepakat mendatangi flat pukul 4 dini hari, di saat 90% warga Korea Selatan masih meringkuk nyaman di bawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tidur mereka.

"Kau pasti punya kuncinya." Suara Monji memecah kesunyian yang melingkupi. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat wajah Cheonsa yang anehnya tetap terlihat tenang seolah tanpa beban. 'Biasanya seorang adik selalu memiliki kunci cadangan hunian kakaknya' itulah yang juga terjadi pada Monji dan Jungsoo.

Dengan santai, Cheonsa mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jaketnya. "Eoh... Aku membawa kunci cadangan." Kunci kecil berwarna putih metalik dengan bandul berbentuk kura-kura hijau.

"Cheonsa, ayo kita buka pintunya!" Monji tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Kedua matanya berbinar seolah mendapatkan hadiah mobil ferrari berwarna biru. Menggeledah tempat tinggal seorang kepala polisi memiliki sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

Cheonsa mendekati pintu, memasukkan kunci dalam lubang lalu memutarnya berlawaanan arah jarum jam.

Cklek

Suara tersebut menandakan jika pintu tak lagi terkunci. Tangan kanan Cheonsa menggerakkan knop pintu, mendorong kayu persegi itu dengan pelan agar tak menghasilkan derit yang mampu mengusik tidur.

Seperti biasa, Monji akan masuk lebih dulu saat rasa penasarannya memuncak, kepalanya bergerak-gerak celingukan untuk menyapu apapun yang mampu ditangkap netranya.

Flat itu sangat mungil, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu toilet yang berhimpit dengan dapur minimalis, juga sebuah ruang multiguna (ruang tamu, ruang santai, dan ruang makan) yang kini dihuni oleh Cheonsa dan Monji. Tidak ada perabot yang menelan banyak biaya, hanya sofa minimalis, meja kayu, dan laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sederhana sekali.

"Sepi..." Cheonsa berkata dengan lirih. Flat kecil itu seperti tidak berpenghuni, padahal 100% ia yakin jika Donghae ada di dalam kamarnya.

Monji mengerutkan hidungnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum - "Hatchi!... Aigoo, flat oppa-mu sungguh kotor." Bersin karena kondisi flat yang berdebu. Tidak ada AC maupun kipas angin, bahkan TV juga tidak ada. Sungguh miris...

"Eh, kenapa semuanya berantakan?" Monji terkejut saat pandangannya terfokus pada sofa, di sana masih ada 2 cangkir bekas, koran serta majalah yang koyak, lalu bantal sofa yang terjatuh di lantai.

Belum sempat melangkah, "Sedang apa kalian?" Sebuah suara lantang mengejutkan keduanya.

"Omona! Donghae, kau seperti hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba." Celetuknya asal. Monji menatap horor namja dengan piama polkadot yang tengah bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggung pada dinding.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sekali lagi Donghae melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Decakan kesal Monji terdengar, ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya, mengibaskan kertas tersebut di depan wajah Donghae. "Kami membawa surat perintah untuk menggeledah flat jelek anda kepala polisi Lee." Ucapnya dengan mengejek secara terang-terangan.

"Lakukan saja." Bahu Donghae mengendik acuh. Tak ambil pusing dengan semua kegiatan yang sudah disangka olehnya akan terjadi.

Monji mengangguk, tersenyum simpul karena bisa melakukan eksploitasi besar-besaran. "Ah, dengan senang hati." Hal langka yang tidak boleh dilewatkan adalah ketika mendapatkan kebebasan untuk mengobrak-abrik wilayah privasi orang penting.

"Cheonsa, ayo kita obrak-abrik tempat kumuh ini!" Segera Monji menarik tangan Cheonsa, membawa gadis itu ke arah kamar Donghae. Namun belum sempat mereka memasuki kamar, sebuah panggilan sukses membuat keduanya terpaku.

"Detektif Corona Lee..." Donghae mengucapkannya dengan lirih, terlalu lirih nyaris menyamai desau angin.

Deg

Monji tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh lalu menatap Donghae dengan penuh keraguan. "Co-corona Lee? De-detektif?" Telinganya tidak mungkin salah mendengar sebuah nama yang menjadi perbincangan seluruh polisi maupun hacker ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Mwo? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ulang Monji memastikan. Andaikata ia benar-benar salah dengar, pastilah dia akan langsung pergi menemui dokter setelah ini. Telinganya mungkin saja sudah bermasalah karena hobinya mendengarkan lagu setiap malam atau disaat suntuk.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir Donghae, ia meregangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku sebelum melontarkan sebuah pernyataan. "Detektif Corona Lee, atau biasa dikenal sebagai Cheonsa Lee, jabatan sebagai ketua tim divisi anti-terorisme." Seolah tidak ada apapun yang membelit lidahnya untuk mengungkap sebuah fakta yang menakjubkan dari adiknya sendiri.

Kepala Monji berputar, mulutnya ternganga hingga rahangnya terasa nyaris lepas, tak lupa matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Cheonsa, katakan jika itu tidak benar!" Desak Monji, namun Cheonsa tidak merespon apapun, ia malah melangkah mendekati Donghae dengan raut mukanya yang mengeras.

"Kenapa oppa membongkarnya?" Sepasang onix karamel itu berkilat sarat akan emosi dan kekecewaan. Sekalipun Cheonsa tidak pernah menyangka jikalau identitas rahasianya diungkap oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Masih terlihat santai, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Karena aku ingin agar temanmu yang unik itu tau jika kau memiliki profesi ganda." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

Buggh

Satu pukulan keras dilayangkan Cheonsa ke arah bahu menderu dengan gurat urat leher yang kentara, sementara tangannya kini bergetar hebat setelah memukul sang kakak.

"Pukulanmu mengalami peningkatan." Donghae tersenyum lebar, ia memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup bagus. Pukulan dari Cheonsa sama sekali tidak berefek pada tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih.

Kini Cheonsa menatap nanar wajah kakaknya. "Kau menjijikkan!" Obsidiannya sudah diselimuti kabut yang siap meluncur andaikata volume liquid bening sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kiri Donghae, pelakunya tentu saja si gadis dengan surai kecoklatan yang bergelombang. "Akkh... Sepertinya sudut bibirku sedikit robek." Namja itu sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya. Tenaga Cheonsa tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Lebih bagus jika aku merobek jantungmu!" Cheonsa tidak perduli lagi jika ia dianggap bar-bar atau keterlaluan. Identitas rahasia yang susah payah dijaganya malah diungkap secara spontan oleh orang yang selama ini dihormatinya.

Donghae tidak gentar, ia mengukirkan sebuah senyuman lagi. "Detektif Corona Lee, anda tidak perlu cemas. Park Monji adalah orang paling bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga rahasia." Ucapnya dengan lugas.

Donghae berjalan memasuki kamar, kemudian mengambil seragam dan sebuah tas ransel sambil memasukkan ponselnya. Sesudah menjinjing tasnya, ia mendekati Cheonsa lalu menatap lekat netra karamel adiknya yang masih mengisyaratkan tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Aku pergi... Cheonsa Lee, jangan lupa mengunci pintunya lagi." Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun hingga sosok Donghae menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepersekiam detik kesunyian melanda dua gadis berbeda marga itu. Monji yang tersadar lebih dulu memilih mendekati rekannya. "Cheonsa, kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Ucapnya dengan tulus.

Seolah tersadar dari transnya, Cheonsa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki kamar. Ia tidak berbicara apapun, memilih membisu saja hingga emosinya kembali stabil.

Kedua gadis itu menyisir setiap sudut kamar, membuka laci nakas, almari pakaian, bahkan melonggokkan kepala ke bawah kolong tempat tidur. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Bersih.

Kini Cheonsa dan Monji berpencar. Monji memilih untuk menjelajahi ruang multiguna, sedangkan Cheonsa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Cheonsa..." Monji memanggil rekannya dengan lirih. Perasaannya terasa campur aduk mendapati sesuatu yang berhasil ditemukannya.

"..." Tanpa menyahut, Cheonsa berjalan mendekati Monji lalu berjongkok di samping gadis tersebut.

Tangan Monji yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan mengulurkan sebuah benda berbandul ikan pada rekannya. "Cheonsa, lihatlah ini."

Tangan Cheonsa menadah, menerima gelang tersebut di atas telapak tangan kanannya. "Gelang?" Alis Cheonsa bertaut. Merasa sangat familiar dengan gelang berbandul ikan.

Dua pasang mata berpusat pada satu obyek, yakni 'gelang' yang mereka nyatakan sebagai bukti pertama.

"Ini gelang Pi Gyu." Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan. Ada inisial kecil 'KPG' di bagian bandul ikan yang paling besar.

Keduanya terduduk lemas. Posisi Donghae sebagai tersangka semakin menguat. "Itu ron-rontokan rambut berwarna hitam dan coklat di bagian bawah." Jari telunjuk Monji mengacung pada beberapa helai rambut yang terongok di atas karpet tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Cheonsa mengulurkan tangan, menjumput rambut itu dengan kedua jari lalu memasukkannya pada kantung plastik. "Ini rambut Pi Gyu..." Tidak salah lagi. Rambut dengan panjang kurang lebih 30 cm itu adalah rambut 'Kim Pi Gyu'. Rambut Pi Gyu berwarna hitam legam, namun ada warna coklat di bagian ujungnya karena gadis itu menyukai style warna coklat hanya di bagian ujung rambut.

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Getaran ponsel dalam saku celana membuat Cheonsa menghentikan kegiatan mengamatinya. Matanya fokus melihat layar ponsel yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

By : Pimpinan Kim Kibum

Cepat datang ke markas! Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh jederal Qin.

"Monji-ya, bisakah aku meninggalkanmu duluan?" Cheonsa bertanya sedikit ragu, pasalnya tidak boleh ada anggota penyidik yang melakukan olah TKP seorang diri. Bisa jadi ada kesalahan dalam pengumpulan barang bukti atau proses penyelidikan akan dinyatakan 'tidak akurat' saat pengajuan tuntutan ke pengadilan.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Monji penasaran.

"Aku perlu menemui Pimpinan Kim dan Jendral Qin Xing Qi." Jawab Cheonsa santai, ia menyerahkan plastik berisi helai rambut pada Monji.

Kepala Monji mengangguk, mempersilahkan Cheonsa agar pergi. "Eoh, pergilah dan bawa saja mobil markas! Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengikuti prosedur dengan memanggil rekan untuk membantu pengumpulan barang bukti." Monji tentunya tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tatapan keraguan yang terpancar pada sepasang mata Cheonsa.

"Baiklah..." Setelah mengatakan itu. Cheonsa bergegas membalikkan tubuh, lalu berjalan agak cepat keluar dari flat. Ia harus sampai ke tempat tujuan sebelum sang Jenderal marah karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ini semua demi menerima perintah baru yang harus dilaksanakannya.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Ruangan berukuran 5 kali 4 meter itu nampak lenggang, beberapa rak terjajar di dekat dinding, mirip dengan perpustakaan mini. Warna putih dan coklat tua mendominasi ruangan tersebut, furniture yang simple layaknya kantor pemerintahan lainnya. Beberapa bingkai pigura berisi piagam penghargaan tergantung di dinding, menegaskan jika si pemilik ruangan bukanlah orang biasa.

"Donghae-si." Sebuah panggilan terdengar, menyentak lamunan sang pemilik nama yang tanpa sadar melamunkan sesuatu.

Berdehem pelan, Donghae membenahi posisi duduknya. "Eoh, pimpinan Kim. Silahkan duduk!" Mempersilahkan sang tamu yang ternyata adalah pimpinan Kim untuk duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

Netra kembar berwarna hitam kelam itu tetap terlihat mengintimidasi namun terkesan tanpa emosi. Pembawaan santai namun penuh misteri sang pimpinan sangat sempurna, membuat siapapun tidak bisa menebak isi pikirannya yang terkenal begitu luar biasa.

"Baru kali ini markas terlibat dengan kantor polisi dalam urusan yang rumit." Akhirnya sang pimpinan menyuarakan topik yang dibawanya untuk dibahas bersama dengan pihak yang bersangkutan.

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah, ia bersedekap. "Lantas?" Menanyakan alasan detailnya untuk mendengar semua hal yang ingin disampaikan si pemimpin.

Sebuah map diulurkan oleh pimpinan Kim kepada kepala polisi Lee. "Kepala polisi Lee, saya sudah memutuskan agar penyelidikan kasus kematian Kim Pi Gyu tidak ditangani di bawah pengawasan anda. Biarlah markas kami mendapatkan denda karena menyalahi peraturan. Tadi pagi, aku sudah meminta ijin pada Perdana Menteri."

Surat kesepakatan. Tanpa membuka map, Donghae sudah mampu memastikan isinya. Hanya melihat sebuah cap khusus dari Perdana Menteri, itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Pasti karena posisi saya sebagai praduga tak bersalah." Donghae menghela nafas, semuanya menjadi semakin rumit sejak hasil otopsi keluar. Pernyataan jika sampel darah yang ditemukan adalah darahnya, tentu saja sangat menggemparkan kantor polisi dan markas besar.

Pimpinan Kim mengangguk. "Ne, posisi tersebut membuat banyak divisi bersitegang." Banyak rapat dadakan yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengonfirmasi serta memastikan berita 'tidak biasa' ini menyebar luas hingga sampai pada publik.

Penduduk pastilah akan gencar membicarakan kasus ini, mengingat posisi Lee Donghae sabagai kepala polisi yang disegani karena jasa, loyalitas, kualitas, totalitas, dan wajahnya yang rupawan. Tentu jika sedikit saja publik mencium kasus kematian Kim Pi Gyu, nama baik Lee Donghae akan tercoreng seketika.

"Bisakah saya meminta sesuatu?" Donghae merasa jika dia harus mengatakan hal yang penting kepada sang pimpinan sebelum surat penangkapannya ditandatangani oleh Perdana Menteri dan beberapa petinggi negara lainnya.

Masih bertahan dengan wajah stoic nya. "Katakan saja." Pimpinan Kim mempersilahkan.

Donghae menarik nafas sejenak, menetralkan emosinya yang entah kenapa melonjak tajam seketika. "Cheonsa Lee, tolong ingatkan dia untuk membongkar loker surat di meja kerjanya." Bukan emosi kemarahan yang kini menyeruak tanpa kendali, namun lebih ke arah perasaan khawatir.

"Baiklah..." Pimpinan Kim mengangguk.

Drrrrt

Ponsel kepala polisi Lee bergetar, ada notifikasi berisi kasus kriminal baru dari kantor polisi lain. "Maaf, saya harus undur diri. Ada kasus yang harus ditangani."

Mengangguk kecil, "Oh, tentu. Sampai jumpa kepala polisi Lee." Pimpinan Kim menjawab dengan santai. Ia paham jika kantor polisi memang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kasus yang datang tanpa henti.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa pimpinan Kim." Donghae bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan memutari meja lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Tidak perlu adanya jabat tangan atau kepala yang menunduk hormat. Kim Kibum bukanlah pimpinan yang terobsesi pada rasa hormat dan dihormati, baginya kinerja yang bagus itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan kepribadian seseorang. Kim Kibum hanya akan tunduk pada beberapa orang yang dianggapnya pantas untuk dihormati... Donghae sudah sangat tau akan hal tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan pimpinan Kim dengan matanya yang saat ini berubah berkilat tajam.

"Loker surat? Menarik sekali." Bibir pimpinan Kim tertarik, seringai kecil tercetak dengan sempurna beserta tatapan yang menghunus lurus pada ukiran papan nama bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae' yang terpajang di meja kerja kepala polisi.

Akankah nama 'Lee Donghae' berakhir sebagai sejarah baru di era globalisasi ini? Ataukan menjadi angin lalu yang tidak diindahkan publik. Biarlah waktu yang membuktikan segalanya...

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloha! #LambaikanTangan

Readersdeul... Apakah kalian senang dengan ff ini? Jgan dibashing ya! ^_^ Sampaikan Kritik dan Saran dengan bahasa yang sopan, tidak menjelekkan, ataupun menimbulkan war.

Terima kasih atas antusiasnya! Hope you give us a review! Kkkkkk... Supaya authordeul yg diajak partner jga seneng. ^_^

Kamsahamnida!

Clue : Hari dimana engkau merasakan tanpa tanggungan. Kemerlip yang kini diindahkan mungkin menjadi pilihan. Dasar atau puncak lirik lagu untuk menghitung waktu yang sama dengan pelangi.

Waiting... waiting... Apalah arti menunggu jika tanda kosong digunakan bnyak pihak untuk bersantai. Jumlah genap dari indra yang selalu kita gunakan, mungkin itu waktu yg terpilih...

Semoga... Semoga... Semoga saja tidak ada kelabu yang menghalangi. Lingkup biru terbentang tentukan semuanya!

"Itu clue untuk waktu update chapter 2nya. Silahkan dipecahkan... Yang pasti masih Oktober"

Untuk chapter 2-nya bisa dibaca diakun krystalaster27. Terima kasih


End file.
